


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by F1_rabbit



Series: Racers [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:51:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Red Bull Girls have to go to a sponsor event, but that's not going to stop them having some fun.</p><p>[fem!drivers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [montecarlos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/gifts).



> For Sarah :) Happy Birthday sweetie <3

Dani strode into the club, Danielle by her side, and her eyes were locked on Carla from the second that she got through the door. Carla was sitting at a table with Maxine, sipping at her cocktail and twirling a strand of hair around her finger.

It was a sponsor event which sucked all the fun out of what could have been a nice night out with the girls. But Dani was determined to enjoy her night, she got so little time with her friends that if she didn't make the most of all the times they hung out while working, she'd never get to see them.

"Hi," Dani said, sliding into the seat next to Carla as Danielle followed suit. "Sorry we're late, traffic was bad."

Although most of the traffic was their fault, half the roads were closed so they could be used for the race track and then all the people who had come to watch them race were cluttering up the rest of the roads.

The sponsors were polite, asking lots of questions about what it was like to be a racing driver, and the time flew by until it was just the four of them left, sipping their drinks and quietly glad that their work commitment was over.

They were in a little booth, shielded from prying eyes and now that they were alone Dani reached out to hold Carla's hand, their fingers intertwined. Maxine stared at them with her head tilted, like a confused puppy.

"We're dating," Carla said. She got on well with Maxine but they hadn't been teammates, and friends, for long, and this was a big thing. Red Bull didn't really support their drivers dating anyone, never mind each other.

"I knew it." Maxine smiled and Dani felt herself relax, cuddling into Carla as she sipped at her drink.

"How did you know?" Carla had thought that they'd been careful, but obviously they weren't careful enough.

"The way you talk about Dani, I could tell that you were in love." Maxine smirked as she downed her drink, the ice cubes clattering as she got every last drop. "I'm going to get another drink, and then I want all the details."

Danielle went to help Maxine, and to make sure that she didn't fall over after drinking all night. Maxine wasn't used to alcohol, or the four inch heels, and she was like a baby sister to all of them.

They returned with four giant drinks, and Maxine was still in one piece, even if Danielle had an arm round her to make sure that she stayed upright.

"Tell me everything." Maxine made herself comfy, drink held at a precarious angle as the straw slipped out of her lips and Carla put it back for her.

"So, we had both just been signed for the Red Bull junior programme and we had to spend a lot of time at the factory."

"And do so many things for the media." Dani rolled her eyes with a dramatic flair, her lilac eyeshadow glimmering in the light as she did it.

"We were young and far away from home-"

"And I had to babysit you two." Danielle laughed and remembered how crazy it was, she wasn't that old herself and she was left in charge of Dani and Carla.

"You're a bigger child than either of us!" Dani shrieked, startling Carla but luckily the music was loud enough to cover it so that the whole club didn't hear it.

"Anyway…" Carla tapped her nails on the table, painted in blue, red and purple, tiny bulls on her ring fingers, to show that she was married to the job. "So we did everything together, worked together, lived together."

Danielle fidgeted with her hair, her thick dark curls intricately braided into one long plait, but Dani knew she'd prefer to let it all fly free.

"Then we were teammates, racing against each other, together every weekend." Dani blushed before continuing, "And it was all going well, we were rivals on the track and friends off it."

Maxine raised an eyebrow. "Just friends?"

"At that time, yes." Carla smirked and Maxine laughed, sloshing her drink everywhere. Danielle took Maxine's drink and wiped up the worst of the splashes from her top. "And then we were racing for first and second place, it was a good fight, until we came together and Dani ended up with her car beached in the gravel."

"I was so angry." Dani shook her head in frustration, smile on her face as she held Carla's hand tighter. "I kept my helmet on all the way back to the garage, and then left just as the race was ending so that I wouldn't have to speak to Carla."

"So, I get back to the garage and the mechanics tell me that Dani's left already, and my race engineer, she's trying to usher me up to the podium." It was Carla's turn to shake her head, her thick shoulder-length hair bouncing around as she did it. "I felt so bad on the podium, knowing Dani wasn't there to watch me, worrying about our friendship."

"Meantime I'm in our hotel room, eating ice cream and reading a book, trying to figure out what to say to Carla when she returns."

"By the time I get back to the hotel, I'm on the brink of tears, worried that Dani hates me because she's not answered any of my messages."

"Because I'd let my battery run flat." Dani tilted her head and Maxine was sure that they must have told this story many times before, to the point that it was rehearsed, but even that was adorable.

"I burst into the room, expecting a fight but Dani's just lying out on the bed. She says 'congratulations' like it's no big deal and I haven't been worrying for a few hours."

"I look up and Carla's on the brink of tears, so I rush up to hug her, scared that she'd got a penalty or been disqualified from the race."

"And that's when I knew that I was in love. That even after clashing on track, she was still concerned about me, still my friend."

Carla looked Dani in the eyes, and they spoke together, "That was our first kiss."

Dani leant in so that their lips were touching, a chaste kiss, both transported back to the moment when their fifteen year old selves had their first kiss. It had been such a rush, realising that they could be more than friends.

"It took us a year to work up the courage to say 'I love you.'" Dani was still staring at Carla, her eyes filled with love. "But I wouldn't change a single moment of it."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
